


Restless Sweetness

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Gunplay(?), Implied Unrequited Jon/"Stephen", M for suicidal theme and certain words, M/M, Other, Suicidal Attempts, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 他得和Sweetness谈谈。她最近太躁动了。





	Restless Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起的瞎编。灵感来源是某期报告扣拼命阻止把Sweetness塞嘴里的动图和报告扣被压在自动贩卖机下面采访Matt Damon那期。

他得和Sweetness谈谈。她最近太躁动了。

她今天三次试图跑进他嘴里，好像他的烦恼还不够多似的（ _“不别误会，宝贝儿我是爱你的！我只是需要一点个人空间！”_ ）

因为他没能阻止奥巴马。

邪恶的人们即将把他深爱的国家带进地狱。一想到那些恐怖的、末日般的景象（女人不像女人，男人不像男人，同性恋和异装癖都在大街上乱来。脸长得像米歇尔的小型犬和长了脚的baby carrots四处乱窜。而他就在这场灾难的最中心，被倒下的情趣用品贩卖机压住，窒息在自己的血泊和一堆假屌里—— _天知道他只是路过！他才不是为了不掏钱疯狂摇晃了那台该死的机器！——不！他什么也不买！_ ）他就忍不住那种大哭的冲动。

然而大丈夫有泪不轻弹，他绝不是什么哭哭啼啼的娘炮（即使他在办公室里，门上了两层锁，还被沙发挡在门后）。他想他可以坚持住。

  
踢翻垃圾桶哭完三大卷纸压坏一副眼镜发型全部乱套后他躺在办公室的地板上。他宣称从不对话的犹太自由主义矮子和同事们欢庆的动静隔着楼层闷闷地化成了天花板（还是地板？）的振动。太吵了。这些恬不知耻的人们公然庆贺着他最巨大的痛苦。

他们的快乐不会感染他。和他们在同一幢楼里共事是他的耻辱。他想他该借这个机会终于和那个矮子面对面吵一架，他该让对方的蓝眼睛看看自己的愤怒、不甘、混乱和——

 _不_ 。

这没什么值得想象的。他马上就会振作起来。他不和那个人说话。

最后他倒在办公椅里，打算撸一管忘记一切，手伸进裤子来回摩擦了一轮却怎么也硬不起来。

他拿掉了婚戒--没用。

他闭上了眼睛--没用。

他又想起了矮子（ _他只是需要一点愤怒来帮忙！_ ）

也没用。

  
他可能只是有些悲伤得过了头，明天这一切都会结束，他的Nation需要他。

他侧过脸，Sweetness在边上对他微笑。

她又跑进了他嘴里，还把自己上了膛。

他企图安慰似的地摸索着她的保险。

_噢，真是个冲动的姑娘。_

 

 

END


End file.
